


Sweater Weather

by twiggielikecheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggielikecheese/pseuds/twiggielikecheese
Summary: a karl jacobs and Sapnap book, there will be slightly dirty parts, but no smuts, because im uncomfy writing smut about someone on the ace spectrum :) there will also be little oneshots sprinkled in, depending on what they are doing
Relationships: Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a full karlnap book, adding to it little by little :)

Sapnap notices that Karl is cuddled into his side as he wakes up from his nap careful not to wake up the older. Sapnap smiles lightly before kissing Karl’s forhead and puling him into his side more. It had been rather cold perfect weather Sapnap thinks to himself. Although it didnt happen often Sapnap lived for the opportunity to dress up his cat for cold weather. Sapnap is taken out ouf his thoughts when he feels Karl shift lightly in the bed. "morning baby boy" Sapnap whispers into his ear watching as Karl’s face become dusted a rosy pink. "hush" Karl says smiling into Sapnaps shirt. Little does Karl know Sapnap has big plans for today. Karl has always mentioned how hes wanted to see floridas beaches when he visits, so why not today. Sapnap kisses the top of Karl’s head taking in the sweet smell of their shared shampoo before moving back to look at Karl’s face. He gives the rosy pink lips a soft peck before talking. "I was thinking, youve always said how you want to see some beaches, so why dont we go down to Florida and see some today, neither of us have to stream" Sapnap begins rambling unsure if Karl still wanted to go as its a little chilly. "Hell yeah, get dressed, move quicker i want to go" Karl says quickly peeling himself away from Sapnap and off of the soft white sheets.  
Karl pov//  
i walk over to the closet looking for something to wear while Nick takes his shower. i decide to pick out something simple as i dont want him helping me pick out my outfit like im some fool. I pull a white tee shirt and a bee printed Hawaiian shirt from the hangers . i make my way over to the dresser to get my yellow corduroy pants to match. not long after Sapnap walks into our shared room for the moment with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. I take in the sight, slightly wet hair darkened from the water falling crazily around his face, his chest glistening lightly. "why are you staring at me? liking what you see?" absolutely "nope, you look...gross" i say playfully going to make my way out of the room to shower as well. i see Sapnap pretend pout before laughing, thats when i walk over getting to my tip toes slightly to plant a kiss on his slightly red lips before walking out the room  
——————————————————————  
Sapnap pov//  
we get in the car ready to start our journey, i put the adress of the beach we are going to into my phone leaving it, and george in the car as i go to get the bag for the car, i look in it one last time making sure everything is there towels..check, blanket..check, jacket for Karl..check, snacks..check. seems like everything we need is in the bag. I smile feeling acomplished of my own preparations i bring the bag to the car after locking the front door. I start up the car and load in a playlist for the ride. a few minutes into the drive i see Karl look at me from the corner of my eye. "Why are you looking at me like that bubs?" i ask him as i grab his small hand in one of mine stroking it slightly. "why do you only play either lovey songs or really hyped songs in the car?" once we stop at a redlight i look hin in his eyes "to set the mood, i love you Karl . I dont know if ive ever properly told you" i watch as his face turns pink before he laughs. the rest of the ride is quiet, a comfortable silence i might add. we pull into the parkinglot of the beach before walking toward the sand. I hold Karl’s smaller, colder hand in mine as the wind blows past us. i feel Karl snuggle into my side ads we sit in the cool sand. "are you cold?" i ask him moving a hair out of his eyes as he looks at me with the baby blue orbs. without a second thought i press my lips agains his slightly cold smooth lips. Karl blushes before moving into my side again. "i am kinda cold.." he trails off near the end. without putting a second thought to it i take off my jacket and dress him up in it swiftly. " youre so tiny compared to me, ypure like a little baby doll, thats why i like dressing you up -and undressing you too-" i say the last part barely audible, apparently he heard, because next thing i know my chest and stomach are being pummbled by tiny fists. we both laugh as i take the blanket from the bag i had brought from the house, i wrap us both in the fluffy black and white blanket as i engulf Karl’s slim figure in my arms, we sit like this for a few hours, watching the waves crash against the shore, and the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water, nothing could top this moment.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap have a bit of a talk about Sapnap and karl. Its a bit angsty/aggressive if that’s the right word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates for all my stories on my tiktok, it’s the same username as on here :)   
> [just in case you ever wanna know what’s going on]

“So, I was thinking.” “Thinking about what Sapnap, what ever it is I can assure you that it’s not something to be stressing over man.” Dream assures. Sapnap leans back in the chair feeling the warmth of his body stick to the slick chair behind him. “I like him, like I really like him, like a lot” he rambled running hands through the front of his hair.  
“Who? What the fuck are you talking about Nick?” Dreams use of his real name makes things feel all too serious for him. “I don’t know dude, that’s why I was fucking trying to tell you.” They are both seeming to be in a pretty rough mood telling from the conversation. Usually bright and playful now serious and a little hurt to be fair. “Karl! It’s about Karl, I like him, I want him, I can’t be without him, and you can’t say shit with you and fucking ‘gogy’ being attatched at the hip.” He spits sassily not even giving the other a chance to even think about responding. “So you have absolutely no room to talk dream.” He continues.  
“Sapnap? Its not that serious dude, you can have Karl, in fact, I don’t want him at all, I will literally hand deliver your man if that stops you from being so pissy about stuff.” Dream responds equally as sassy. “Just calm down bro, you’re gonna see him sooner or later, you aren’t even dating him yet” Dream laughs trying to lighten the mood of the now thick call. Right..not dating him yet.  
It was all just a joke that sapnaps poor little heart couldn’t take much more of. It was a normal occurrence that Sapnap and Karl flirted like no other. To Karl it was all just a joke. But it was much more than just a joke to Sapnap. “I have his number if you wanna call him.” Dream says pulling him out of his thoughts. Call Karl..and do what? Confess my love to him like so sort of fool, I would never. “Sure, I’d like that.” He says choosing not to go with his first option for responding. Seeing as he’s been a bit of an asshole to Dream today.   
“I just want you to know that I support you 100%, even if you don’t want to tell him any time soon, I’ll still be here, and he’ll still be here, I see no reason you have to rush anything sap.” Dream talks. This time more lovingly than before. Like an older brother would. He likes it, he likes feeling cared for, even if it’s just his best friend saying the same cliche things you hear in old time romance movies. He finds comfort in Dreams words.  
“I’m sorry for earlier by the way, I didn’t mean to pop off on you like that, just not in the right headspace is all.” He apologizes to Dream feeling a little bummed up from his actions earlier. “I get it, it’s hard to talk about things like this, especially when you don’t know where you stand with people. Once you get off the phone with Karl tomorrow, I want you to call me so we can talk through it. You got me?” Dream babbles “yeah, yeah right. I’ll talk to you later Dream.” He says before hanging up the phone.   
“Fuck this! I’m tired of this shit already!” Sapnap shouts shoving himself up out of the chair in front the computer desk going to lay face down on his bed. “Nick. What the hell, I dont know what’s gotten into you lately, but you seem to have a truck load of pent up anger.” His dad says leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. “Yeah. Uhm. Just lost again is all.” He lies trying to clear his throat and keep the bottled up tears from slipping.   
“Nick, I get your going through stuff and you don’t want your old man to know, but I want to help, just know I’m here. Its okay” he says simply leaving Sapnap still on the bed unmoving


	3. ~Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap speaks with Karl, mother-nap, and Dream about his situation

“Call me when you can, I wanna talk to you about something.” Sapnap texts the other boy. Nerves welled up in his chest just typing the single sentence. Almost as if Karl was waiting on the message it was read the minute it was sent. Next thing you know Sapnaps getting a call from Karl’s number.  
“What’s up sap? What’s wrong?” Karl asks hurriedly hoping nothing is wrong with the man he’s grown so close to. I’ve we are being completely crystal clear, Karl had a little crush on Sapnap, but Karl knows that Sapnap is literally straighter than a plank of wood, so why risk it. No use risking it getting your feelings hurt and then having it be awkward for the rest of their lives.  
“Karl, I’m gonna be dead ass right now, I like you, like a lot, you’re the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep.” Sapnap stutters taking a deep breath at the end knowing that what he just said is literally going to get him chewed out by Karl. Why would Karl like him, he’s straight, of course he is, he’s always talking about candle girl, of course he’s into girls how could he be so stupid. Stupid to think that Karl would be into boys, better yet boys like him.  
Karl didn’t know what to say, his best friend just said that he liked him. His straight friend, just said he liked him. Sapnap liked him. “I like you too Sapnap.” Karl says into the phone blushing furiously. This is so juvenile, confessing their love to each other like middle schoolers. Apparently Sapnap was in his brain because they bit just burst out into a fit of laughter. “This is so childish.” They both laugh making light of the situation.  
They go on to talk for a little more making sure that their feelings are reciprocated and making joke the whole time. Nothing changed. Why would it, they had already grown so close together, why would this change anything in the first place? Why were they both so scared to begin with.  
Soon enough it was time for Karl to go to sleep. “I’ll call you back in a second I just need to go talk to someone right quick, i promise I won’t take long, get ready for bed and then when I come back we can talk more. Sapnap says remembering that he still has to go talk to his dad about the situation the night before.  
“Momma? Where’s daddy at, I wanna talk to him about something from last night.” He asks sitting on the couch next to his mom. No matter what came into his life, he’s a mommas boy at heart and absolutely nothing was going to change it. “He’s not here, he was coming to tell you that he was on his way out but you were on the phone so he didn’t want to interrupt. I could be a fill in if you’d like, he’s already told me.” She says rubbing his arm lovingly.  
Nothing beats a mother’s embrace, even if it was just a simple arm rub, it calmed the nerves that were jumping through his chest.  
“I was just telling him about how I was really into this boy, and I was just overall really moody yesterday and I just wanted to apologize.” Sapnap knew his emotions got the best of him, he wasn’t going to try and act like they didn’t “a boy?” She asks kind of excitedly. He doesn’t know what to say so he just nods. “He wants me to go out and visit, and-“ she cuts him off by holding her hand up to his face “you can go, I don’t wanna stand between you too.” The pure happiness that is coursing through his body right now is immeasurable.  
He quickly prays himself off the bed and scurries to his room to tell Karl the good news. Not to mention his main man Dream to tell him about the absolutely amazing news.  
“Okay so mom said I could go see him, and he said that he likes me too, and now we’re making plans for me to go see him when I get out of school for spring break.” Sapnap lists into the phone just bubbling with happiness from his situation. He finally gets to be the loved and not just the lover. “I’ll stay on call with you when you drive over there so you don’t a. Fall asleep or b. Have to be all alone the whole time.” Dream offers. Sapnap loved it when he’s like this. They really are just like brothers.


End file.
